Wild adventure
by ShockwaveAlchemist
Summary: Made it up myself.
1. Time For Holiday

Disclaimer: This is a story I really made up myself. It's about me and Goten, who happens to be my little brother. It's about a close relation between a brother and sister. If you like this story, please leave me review

1Time for holiday

It's almost twelve o'clock. Everybody's nervous and Goten couldn't keep his eyes of the clock. Just a few more minutes and than the fun is going to start, he thought. Three, two, one… Then the bell rang and everybody began to yell. Everybody made there way through the school gate to there home's.

Goten and Trunks were the last kids who came out of the school.

'What are you gonna do these day's Goten?'

'I'm gonna go camping with my sis. It's gonna be so fun. What about you?'

'Not much. My dad wants to go training and my mom's busy on a space ship with my grandpa. So for me it's not much to do actually.'

'To bad.'

'Say that again.'

'Well, I'll have to head home now. Have fun Goten.'

With a sad face, Trunks flew away. Goten waves at him and then headed for home too. This is going to be great. No yawing of mom, doing what we want ourselves and have fun. I just wonder if there's anything we have to do at home. Only eat something and then were gone. Hmmm… Goten began to worry about himself. Maybe were going to get in big trouble with animals who wants to attack us or something. What am I thinking, it's gonna be great anyway. I don't have to worry about a thing, I hope.


	2. Leaving Home And Go Wild

Disclaimer: I think its fun letting your fantasy play a little. Only for the reason of writing things and drawing things about what's on your mind. I'm glad about that Well, I think it's time for the second chapter. My fantasy is planning to make t even more complicated to thing about ideas for this little story. But you'll find out yourselves, I hope. Enjoy!

2Leaving home and go wild

It's two o'clock now. Two hours later then Goten came home. Not much to do for him, because everything was already packed, except Xandra's stuff. She was still picking up stuff with a sandwich in her mouth. She was busy carrying towels and stuff. But that didn't take that long. There were already tree full bags of survival things, clothes and more. Three o'clock, the clock said. It took them three hours to get there selves ready to leave. Goten was dressed in a blue short and a blue with green shirt, as if he was ready to go to a birthday party. Xandra was dressed in spike jeans with a green shirt above it. Chichi wanted her kids to look nice, but why they didn't know.

'Take care of Goten for my Xan and don't get into any trouble.'

'I know mom, but I think Goten can take care of his self to.'

She looked at Goten who was still smiling and looked up at her. Goten was nervous. He couldn't wait to leave.

Then the time came to leave. Chichi, Goku and Gohan waved at them and there little journey began.

Now it was five o'clock already. It's a long walk. They both were quit, till Xandra stopped walking.

'It's save now Goten.'

'Huh?'

She grabbed her shirt and pulled it off and her trainings suit came visible. It was orange, with a blue sweater under there.

'Why did you do that?'

'I don't like nice clothes. That's for weak people.'

'Oh…'

'Should we unclothe you then?'

'I don't have anything under this suit. It's in one of these bags.'

'To bad.'

Then they began walking again. It felt great walking in a forest with your big sister, Goten thought. What could go wrong anyway?


	3. On The Way

Disclaimer: Not much at this chapter. It's fun to read though, it's going to get really fun, but I'm not at that part yet Enjoy and please review.

3On the way

'Are we there yet I'm getting really tired.'

There still walking and it's getting dark already. Xandra looked at the air, but no rain clouds were visible.

'I guess so Goten. I'm getting a bit hungry. Maybe if we…'

'What's wrong?'

Xandra stopped walking and let her bags fall out of her hands. Goten was scared for a moment there, because he thought something happened.

'Look.'

She pointed to the lake that was lying in front of them. The water was bright because moonlight was shining in the water. Goten looked at were she pointed and his mouth felled wide open.

'Rain Cloud Lake.' He whispered

It was a famous lake, full of the cleanest water in whole the universe. And were going to camp here, Goten thought.

'I guess we have to put up the tents now. I only have one capsule. A bathroom capsule.'

'Why? We can go outside if we want.'

Goten walked to a rock and put his pants down.

'Pretty easy for you maybe, but not for me. And I'm not going to shower in that water. I'll start putting up the tents.'

Goten looked how his sister began to unpack. There's something on her mind, Goten thought. And I don't think many goods too. He put up his pants again and walked to his sister.

'I'll put up the bathroom.'

He threw the capsule on the ground and a little house came in for his place.

'Do you need more help with something sis?'

'If you can hold this please then it's done.'

Goten walked to his sister and together they put up there tent.


	4. Dinner With The Naked Truth

Disclaimer: I'm really proud of myself to write this story. And it actually doesn't matter to me if anyone doesn't like it. The biggest point is that I like writing this. But anyway, this is the fourth chapter already. Enjoy while reading! That's also important that somebody reads all this.

4Dinner time with the naked truth

When they were finally done with the tent, Goten was looking for some fish, or actually fishing for fish. It happened very soon. While Goten was fishing, Xandra made a nice fire.

'How much do you want to have?'

'A lot. I'm starving.'

Xandra smiled to her little brother, but he still saw a sad look on her face.

'And I think we can chat a little.'

Goten didn't heard an answer on that one, so he guess it was good. The fire light was the only thing that was shining in the dark forest, because the moon was hiding behind the clouds.

'I can see that there's something on your mind.'

'I guess that seems clear.'

Now he saw a really sad face, even a few tears.

'What's wrong? If you don't want to tell it's alright to.'

'That's sweet of you.' She smiled for a moment.

'I think you need it actually.'

'Something happened on school today that you probably don't understand.'

'Just tell me. Then you're rid of it.'

'My boyfriend Denis was kissing with another girl right in my face and when I said something about it, he went totally crazy. Wanted to grab my neck. Said he's going to kill me someday. And I'm scared that he will do that actually.'

Now a lot of tears were rolling from her cheeks.

'And you think that he's going to do that? No way. Not if I'm here. Besides, you're a saiyen and you're a really strong one. That's something I can know from last time that you fight me.'

'I'm going to try being a super saiyen actually.'

'But girls can't be super saiyens, can they?'

'I don't know actually. But I think I can.'


	5. A Little Training

Disclaimer: And this story is getting even more exciting, count on that one And the rest is still a secret. So if you want to know more, this chapter also have to be written. And that's my job in this story. So read on and find out.

5A little training

The next day was a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright and the water looked like a pool, filled with pearls. The tent was still closed, so Goten and Xandra were still sleeping. It was a late night last night. Xandra was telling everything about Dennis to Goten. She felt very comfortable by telling all this to her little brother, as if she didn't want to have secrets for him. But that's also because there relation is so close. Then the tent went open and Goten's head came out. He didn't look sleepy, more happy about waking up. He jumped out of the tent and jumped into the water. It was warm because of the sun. Then another face came out of the tent and that was the one of his sister, who did the same as he did. They began to swim and gliding of the little waterfall. After a few minutes they came out and went to the bathroom room, were Xandra washed her little brother and herself, of course without Goten near her.

'Xan I've got an idea.'

'What!' It came out of the shower.

'Maybe we could train a little with the water, like Gohan did last week.'

The door slammed open and Xandra stood there in her trainings outfit.

'That is what I was planning to do little one.'

Goten was also dressed in his training outfit, with was the same as his sisters.

'Look at this one Goten. As dad always says, look and listen.'

She put her hands together.

'Here goes nothing. Ka…me…ha…me…'

A big energy ball came in her hands. 'HA!'

The water began to split into two pieces as the wave came over the water and blast onto a rock, which flew into a million pieces. Goten looked surprised.

'Wow… Now that's what they call a huge kamehameha wave. Darn. My turn.'

Goten pushed his sister aside and putted his hands together.

'Ka…me…ha…me…'

Also his hands show a big energy ball. 'Ha!'

And the water did the same as it did by his sister. But no rocks were broken, with made Goten look surprised about his self.

'Ehhh…'

'Hahahaha, is that everything you got? We really have to train some more I guess.'


	6. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: Already the sixth chapter in one night. That's the first time in years, so many chapters in one night. I'm surprised of myself this time But that's not really important. This is the chapter were a little trouble is coming up. Enjoy! And please review , 

6Double trouble

That whole day, Xandra and Goten trained a lot. Goten learned how to do a strong kamehameha wave and Xandra became even more stronger then she already was. Nothing went wrong, till the afternoon was almost over.

'Hmmm…'

'What's wrong sis, stopping already. I was just warmed up.'

'Shhh… Listen.'

A weird voice kept calling names. Xandra and Goten keep listening, till somebody came out of the bushes, with made Xandra scared.

'GOTEN GO IN THE TENT NOW!'

'But I…'

'Just do it.'

Goten runes to the tent to look for shelter. He now began to get really scared, because when her sister screamed, her eyes were filled with tears. He just sit there and listened and put open the tent a little with made his moth fall right open. There was his sister, fighting with some kind of weird creature. He couldn't see anything and before he knew, he saw how his sister was losing with a lot of pain. Then he heard voices.

'Had enough?' a voice said.

His sister was lying on the ground, defeated.

'Answer me, you stupid kid.'

Before he even knew what was happening, Xandra was kicked into her side of her body and came against some rocks. Goten felt he had to do something and tears began to roll down his cheeks. I have to help her, I just have to. He jumped out of the tent and began to scream, with made him turn into a super saiyen.

'GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FREAK! TAKE THIS!'

Goten putted his hands together and fired a huge kamehameha wave to the shadow that was standing there. When he stopped, thousands, no millions of rock were broken, but no sign of the shadow. He quickly runes to his sister who was still lying there, not moving. Not even breathing.

'Don't die Xandra please don't die. Come on you can do it. Oh please.'


	7. Away With The Fun

Disclaimer: Alright, my second day of writing. Mostly I stop after one day, but not now. I'm really into the story. Had tears in my eyes with the last chapter. Well, the next chapter is on now. Enjoy.

7Away with the fun

It took Goten hours to figure out something to help his sister. Then he heard a mobile phone.

'Huh? Oh, the sell phone.'

Goten looked in the tent and then finally found the sell phone. Mom calling was on the screen. Goten quickly picked up.

'Goten is there something wrong dear?'

Goten began to cry again.

'Mom, oh mom. Please send daddy to the waterfall at Rain Cloud Lake. Xandra ha..has been attack and she isn't moving. You got to help me.'

Goten couldn't say anything because of his crying.

'Goten? Goten sweetie daddy's coming hold on alright and take good care of your sister.'

It didn't take so long before Goku and Gohan to come over to pick them up. They were both surprised of seeing Xandra lay there.

'Oh my god, what happened Goten?'

Those were the only words Goku could say.

'She really isn't breathing.'

Goten began to cry even louder. Gohan picked up the tent and the bags and all the things around it. Goku picked up Xandra and the all flew away to home. It wasn't fun being home. Chichi kept shouting to Xandra in the hope that she would wake up. Goku was with Goten whole the time.

'Goten, do you know what happened?'

'I don't know actually. We were training and then some weird creature came and Xandra send me to the tent and when I opened it up Xandra was laying there and… and…and then that freak kicked her in her side against some rocks were she was laying just a second ago. Oh daddy is she going to be alright?'

Goten's voice was shaking like crazy, but Goku did his best to calm him down. Also he was worried about his daughter. He would do anything to revive her again. Then an idea came up to him.

'The dragon balls. We can revive her with the dragon balls. I'll get Gohan. Are you coming, Goten?'


	8. Time To Revive

Disclaimer: There, I cheered the last chapter up a little. It's still bad though. But if there weren't any dragon balls, this story would all fall down and without a happy end. So I putted my idea in there and I hope that it's all going to be fine again. Enjoy the next (reviving) chapter

8Time to revive

The whole family went up to search Kami for reviving Xandra again. It took very long because Kami wanted to know what happened in the forest with her. Goten couldn't come out of his words, so Goku helped him a little. Kami called up the dragon and asked him to revive Xandra.

'Your wish will be granted. Is there anything else?'

Everybody shake there heads so the dragon went back in his balls. They had Xandra's body with them but nothing happened.

'Leave her body here. Then I can hear her story about what happened.'

'But she's not awake yet.'

'Oh yes I am. Over here.'

They all looked behind there self's and saw Xandra, flying in the air.

'Welcome back sis.' Gohan said.

Goten was so surprised that he flew into Xandra's arms.

'Where's this good for. Well are we going to go home or not? Mom, I'll take you alright?'

Chichi was speak less, but the look on her face said enough. Goten still didn't felt so well. This was the first time he cried that much. But maybe that's because he and Xandra had a really close relationship. And that was nothing to complain about. When the came back, dinner was already on the table.

'Xan, do you still remember what happened?'

'Not really. Only that I sent Goten to the tent. It was a big fight though. But I actually didn't stand a chance at all.'

'Do you know who it was?'

'I have no idea. How did you actually knew that I was…'

Chichi looked at Goten, who still had a sad face.

'I called your sell phone to see how you two were doing and then I had a crying Goten on the line. It was hard to understand what he was saying because he was crying so hard.'

'Wow Goten. I'm impressed.'


	9. One Thing Only

Disclaimer: Ok, it's much better now. But my story is getting even better just count on that one I mean the last few chapters is about training, practicing and fighting. So who wants a fight, better keep reading this whole story. Maybe even ten times a week. Just let me know in a review if I'm doing well. Enjoy the rest.

9One thing only

The days after that, Goku was very busy training Xandra more tricks to get stronger. But Xandra only wanted one thing. The ability to be a super saiyens. But that wasn't just something to be. Even when people say that a girl definitely can't be a super saiyen because that's impossible, but Xandra thought different about that. She would do anything to be a super saiyen.

Goten was sitting on the side, watching. But he wasn't sad anymore. He was happy that his sister was still living on earth. Nothing's worse then to lose your sister, who's also your best friend. Xandra thought it was nice to know that there relationship grown even more by this.

'Come on Xandra show me what you got. Fight me.'

It took them the whole day to figure out how Xandra could get stronger. Goku believes she also could be a super saiyen. Others didn't. But that didn't matter for them.

'Isn't there anything that can make you angry?'

'I don't think so.'

'Hmmm…'

Goku tried to think deep, but nothing came into him.

'Well dad, are you giving up already?'

'I'm just warmed up actually. Now come and get me.'

Xandra took a bath before going to bed. But she didn't felt that comfortable. She was scared that someone would attack her again. Then she saw something weird passing by.

'Oh no. Hello, anybody there?'

He found my home. This isn't good. I think I'd better go inside. She stepped out of the warm water with a towel on her head and around her middle. She said Chichi goodnight and went to bed. Nobody knew something was wrong with her. Now she really didn't felt any more comfortable. She still was scared. Even more when a shadow passed her window.

'This is not good. Maybe sleeping is good for me.'

But is she knew what was going to happened, she would have thought twice. She couldn't get asleep. Thoughts of Dennis filled her mind. Creep, stupid guy. What was I thinking? I'll never let that happened to me again. She still thought about herself a few more minutes. Then finally her eyes closed, where she was alone with herself. In her mind, where the horror all began.


	10. Bad Dream

Disclaimer: Alright now the real things are going to happened. He's were it's going to get though. And I want to thank a Randall and Amy for reviewing my story (only I didn't get what Amy said. Maybe learning more English would be better for you instead). Seems my story isn't that bad after all. Here's the next exiting chapter, who will be told by Xandra.

10Bad dream

Finally school is over and it's time to go home. Mom is going to cook my favourite dinner. But what I see instead, is a burning house. I hear someone screaming and I fly towards my house. I began to get really scared and shocked, because my little brother was in the burning house. Now I'm beginning to realise that it's MY HOUSE who's on fire.

'GOTEN!'

I screamed but now I only hear crying.

'Don't worry Goten; I'm coming to save you.'

I run through the flames, but no Goten. This is horrible, I thought. My little brother is…dead. I fell down on the ground, defeated, just like before. Just like that horrible fight.

Then someone was behind me, with make me scream when I turn around.

It's Goten, half burned, half normal.

'Why didn't you save me?' He said. 'Why Xandra? Now look at me. You just left me here, whiteout helping me. How dare you let this happen to me? I wish you were me. This wouldn't have happened if you were around to stop him from doing this. You should have known that he did this.'

He pointed in front of him and there he was. My boyfriend. Then when I turned back, Goten changed into ashes.

'Goten… oh no, what have I done?'

Then I turned around and looked into a smiling face of my boyfriend.

'What have YOU done to my little brother?' I can't control myself anymore. This is it. Go super saiyen. For Goten. I began to get really angry and prepared myself to finally go super saiyen, but it didn't work.

'Nothings happening huh? You're still weak, just like you were when I said it was over between us. Nobody deserves you on this planet. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

He run at me and my anger just flush away. I looked behind me and began to make a rune for it. I can't do this, I'm not ready. But I will be someday.

I run through the forest, not knowing what will happen next.

Then I came to the waterfall where I was. This was it. I had to do something. Then I made myself so angry, that I was ready to go super saiyen for real. But instead, I woke up in a wet bed.


	11. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Well now, that was a good chapter don't you think? I wanted to bring some action in, and so I did. But here's the next chapter, the morning after.

11The morning after

The sun was shining again, just as it always does. No clouds in the air, with nothing to go wrong. It's quit on the little table were our friend are having breakfast. Goten couldn't keep his eyes of his sister. She looked awful, just like last night. I wonder, Goten thought. There's something wrong, I can see that in her face.

Xandra looked very white, as if a truck drove over her. But nobody said anything to her. They just looked at her.

It was a weird night last night. Everybody was peacefully sleeping, before they all heard Xandra scream like a pig and crying hard. When they came in her room, she was sitting in a corner of her room and her bed was wet, because she wet the bed by accident. Chichi walked to her bed and then looked at the white face in the corner.

'Get some water for her Gohan, will you?'

'Yes mom.' And Gohan walked downstairs.

Goten looked at Xandra, never seeing this all before. He walked towards her, but she didn't move at all.

'Goten…don't. Leave her alone with us alright? You'd better go to sleep again.'

Goten looked at his mom and saw that she was crying, with made him turn around to his room. He couldn't sleep anymore that night. He felt horrible. The one who did this to her, is going to pay for this. Whit that thought, he felt asleep.

Nobody actually knew what have happened to Xandra, because she didn't say anything, as if she didn't have a voice at all.

'Goten are you alright?' Goten looked at Gohan, who also looked a bit worried.

'I guess.'

Then a little smile came on Xandra's face, with made Goten feel comfortable again.

Later that afternoon, Goku was training with Xandra again. She told him that she felt she was almost ready to go super saiyen. The trained whole day long, day and night. At midnight they finally stopped.

'I think that's enough for today. Time to go to bed.' And he walked inside.

Xandra looked at the sky with a mean smile on her face. Just wait Dennis, I'll show you who's the strongest, she thought and walked inside.


	12. Run Away

Disclaimer: And another chapter is done and this story is almost to his end. To bad actually, but it's not over yet. So here is another nice chapter.

(Written on a number of Shania Twain; Man…I feel like a women)

12Run away

Xandra didn't wake up that night. Instead she was peacefully sleeping and ready to talk about everything. Only not about what happened to her. It looked like she was up to something. She was happy. She didn't want to spend some time with anybody, only with her dad for more training. Goku began to worry a bit because the only thing she wanted to do these days is training and nothing ells. And that's the same thing he talked about with Chichi.

'I think she really wants to be a super saiyen.'

'Well, I'm thinking that she's taking this all too serous. I'm worried Goku really. I don't want anything to happen to her again.'

'Maybe this all happened because of that Dennis guy she told Goten about.'

'How do you know all that?'

'Goten told me.'

That night, Goten couldn't sleep. He felt something was going to happened. He looked at Xandra, who was sleeping next to him. Xandra had to sleep with the boys because Chichi was scared that something would happen.

He stepped out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. He even felt stranger then. Something's wrong, I feel it.

When he came back, he saw Xandra, climbing through the window. Oh no, he thought. Should I call mom. But instead, he followed her into the deep forest.

It was very quit in the little forest. But where is Xandra going? He felt scared. Then he got even more scared when he saw where she stopped.

'Rain Cloud Lake…'

Xandra stood there, looking around herself. Then something weird began to happen.

Xandra had a radio with her…why that? She put it on and a nice song came out. 'Man…I feel like a woman.' A sweet voice sang. Xandra began to sing to, very loud.

'Here I am you stupid guy, come and get me if you dare.'

What's happening? This isn't good, that's for sure.

Then Goten saw something moving in the bushes, with made him hide himself behind a little tree. What came out of the bushes was his sister's biggest nightmare, and he just watched what's going to happen.


	13. Goten's Big Fight

Disclaimer: Here's were IT is going to happen, if you know what I mean. Well, actually not now, but in the next chapter. But somebody ells is going to be It in this chapter. Read on!

13Goten's big fight

'Seems like you found me huh?'

'Hehe… Heard you scream last night.'

'So it was you who was sneaking at my window.'

Denis laughed.

'I was watching you all the time. And I realised that you're not that strong after all. You're still a little kid who wets her own bed. You poor child. Maybe I haven't had to fight you after all.'

'Wha…what! So it was YOU who killed me!'

'Yep.'

'You're going to pay for that.'

'Come and get me.'

Xandra runs to Denis and so there fight began.

Goten was still standing behind a tree. How can this be, he thought. This can't be happening. She can't fight him alone. I have to help her.

It didn't take long, or Xandra was lying on the ground again.

'See how weak you are?'

I can't watch at this anymore. I have to help her before this going to get wrong.

'TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE BRAT!'

Nooooooo… Xandra

'TRY AND DARE TO DO THAT TO HER. LEAVE HER ALONE AND FIGHT ME INSTEAD!'

There was Goten, as a super saiyens. What he saw made him so mad that he turned into a super saiyens.

'I'm impressed Goten. Well what are you waiting for? COME HERE AND I'LL KILL YOU FIRST.'

Goten began to fight Denis. For the faith of his sister, who was just looking at her little saiyen brother. Goten, what are you doing here? She was just laying there, as her little brother fight Denis to protect her.


	14. Super Saiyen

Disclaimer: Everybody knows that Goten already was a super saiyen in the series. Well, this is it. Here's were IT is going to happen. Here we go.

(Written on a song of Limp Bizkit; Take a look around)

14Super saiyen

Goten was very busy and he just couldn't stop. He was the one who killed his sister in the first place. So now he's going to die.Goten kicked Denis in his face, with made him fall against some rocks. Goten walked to his sister who was still laying there.

'I felt something was going to happen so I followed you. Please forgive me.'

'It's alright. I'm glad that you followed me. I only don't know what to say. You're really great, that's for sure. I would go crazy if anything happens to you Goten. Really. I would do anything to…'

A big energy wave hit Goten from behind, with made Xandra scream. He felt down on his knees and Xandra picked him up.

'Goten, please no Goten.'

'X…a…n…d…r…a… go…super…saiyen…if…you…want…to…win…'

'Goten…please don't die.' But he already died.

'Xandra, you are so emotional. How weak. You're just as weak as your brother.'

'You killed him…you killed my little brother…YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!'

Because of her anger, she finally turned into a super saiyen.

'This can't be…' Denis really looked surprised.

Somewhere on another place, Goku wakes up because of energy. The first thing he does is run to the kid room and saw that Xandra and Goten were gone.

'Oh no… Gohan wake up. We got work to do.'

With a sleepy head he looked at his dad and then to the two empty beds.

'You got to be kidding me.'

The both closeted there selves and run outside.

'I feel this huge energy. Let's follow that energy and maybe we will find them then.'

They both became super saiyens and made there way into the forest, hoping they would find Goten and Xandra before it's too late.


	15. Final Blow

Disclaimer: No comments this time. Just enjoy this chapter.

15Final Blow

Xandra felt weird, because it always was an illusion for a girl to be a super saiyen. The words went round that girl couldn't be super saiyens. Now she had proved that girls can be super saiyens. Wish you were still here Goten, she thought. I didn't want you to get hurt or killed. Tears rolled over her cheeks and came back to her senses.

'This is impossible.'

'Scared Denis?'

Now victory will be mine. I'll show him how's scared and weak. It's not me that's for sure.

'You killed my little brother. He didn't hade anything to do with this. And you terrorise me when I'm sleeping and make my life one whole nightmare. I can't let you get away with this.'

'You think you can still kill me kid? I'm not impressed of you. You're a weak little kid and thinking that Goten could protect you from me, how foolish.'

Xandra couldn't control herself anymore and prepared herself for a final blow.

'I'LL KILL YOU!'

She puts her hands together and made a big energy ball.

'This one's for you Goten. KA…ME…HA…ME…'

'NOOOO DON'T.'

'TIME TO DIE DENIS…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

This wave was so strong that tree's were blown apart.

'Noooooooooooooooooooooo…'

Those were the last words he could say before he was torn into a million peaces. Xandra stood there looking to what she had done. It's over, she thought. I did it. I killed him, finally. She walked to her little brother and picked him up. With Goten in her arms, she stood up right, but felt down immediately. She used all of her power for that blast. But still, she felt proud of herself. Then, out of nowhere, Goku and Gohan showed there selves.

'Xandra…you're…you're…'

'Don't mind that now. Just help Goten. Please.'

And tears came rolling again. Gohan helped her a little and they flew home.


	16. NeverEnding Story

Disclaimer: It's finally over for them. Now they can live happy again. But this is also the last chapter of my story so…I hope you liked it this far. New stories will come up soon, so enjoy the last chapter of my little story.

(Written on a song of Within Temptation: Never-ending story)

16Never-ending story

It finally was over. Goten was revived and the family lived happy together. But vacation has come to an end to. Xandra was running to school, because she was almost late. She looked happy. A big smile was on her face. Nothing could go wrong anymore. But on the same moment, she runs into a boy.

'Can't you see where you're…Oh hello.'

She began to blush a little, with made the boy blush too.

'Sorry, my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Michael. I'm new here.'

'Hey. My name's Xandra. With class are you in?'

'3C I guess.'

'Then you're in my class. I'll show you a round.'

'Thanks…Xandra'

He blushed again and together they walked through the school to there first class.

Goten was already on school. He also had a big smile on his face.

'Hey Goten. Had a nice vacation with your sister?'

'I sure did Trunks. I sure did.'

'Well, aren't you going to tell me anything?'

'She became a super saiyen.'

'But she's a girl.'

'Don't believe that rumour Trunks. I saw it with my own eyes, before I really died.'

'Seems like a lot has happened, that's for sure.'

'Sure did Trunks. And I don't regret it after all.'

Goten looked at the bright sky, at the same moment as his sister did. Now nothing could break there relationship. And who tries to, must battle the two strongest super saiyen kids on earth.

**Written by Xandra, Hoping you all liked it. **


End file.
